Wawancara Anggota GOM Kagami
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: cerita iseng dan pendek mengenai wawancara bersama GOM dan Kagami, semoga menghibur. Warning typo dan OOC parah


Hai semuanya, salam kenal...

Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom kurobas, maaf kalau misalnya cerita sejenis ini sudah banyak yang membuat, jujur saya juga mendapat ide untuk membuat cerita ini dari membaca fic-fic buatan senpai-senpai

Walaupun sama idenya, namun isi cerita asli dari saya, tapi kalau ada sedikit kesamaan mohon dimaafkan oke tanpa banyak buang waktu lagi, silahkan dinikmati(?)...

Hari ini hujan deras menguyur bumi membuat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Tapi tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini. Gadis -berkacama tebal, berambut acak-acakan dan bertubuh sedikit gemuk- ini sedang berdiri dengan mantapnya didepan pintu sebuah ruangan dimana para pemain Kuroko No Basket sedang beristirahat.

Dengan penuh semangat dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, membuat hampir seluruh pemain didalam sana kaget dan memasang wajah _absurd_ yang tidak tergambarkan.

"Jadi dimana Kagami dan para Kiseki no Sedai berada?", tanya gadis itu kelewat samangat.

Semua orang serempak menunjuk kearah sudut ruangan dimana terlihat surai pelangi tengah berkumpul main kartu disana. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, gadis itu melesat secepat angin menghampiri makhluk pelangi dan meminta perizinan dari mereka tentang suatu hal...

Cukup lama mereka berbincang hingga kemudian tiba-tiba dengan lantang gadis itu berseru...

"Ayo mari kita mulai wawancaranya.."

Membuat semua yang sedang memperhatikannya langsung _sweatdrop _berjamaah...

'Oh mau wawancara toh kirain mau ngapain, aduh bikin dokidoki(?) aja nih...'

**Wawancara Anggota GOM + Kagami**

By. Rakshapurwa

Genre: humor dan parody(?)

Rate: T

warning: OOC, humor garing, dan isi cerita abal.

Masih ingin membaca?

Enjoy

.

.

Ehem...perkenalkan saya author yang manis ini yang akan memimpin jalannya wawancara *lambai-lambai tangan*

Oke mari kita mulai saja...*jengjeng (sfx)*

.

1. Pelajaran apa yang paling kau kuasai?

**Kuroko**: aku tidak tau author-san semua nilaiku sama dan biasa saja.

_- oh baiklah kalau begitu._

**Kise**: tentu saja tatabusana-ssu. *aura blinkblink keluar entah darimana*

_- eh aku baru tau di kaijo ada pelajaran itu._

**Midorima: **untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu sudah jelaskan kalau aku hebat di astronomi *membetulkan kacamatanya.

-_oh perbintangan ya mengingatkanku pada oha-asa, eh tunggu kau bilang tidak mau menjawab._

**Aomine**: hah tentu saja biologi apa lagi bab alat reproduksi dimana aku bisa melihat *****.

_- oke cukup demi rating lebih baik kau diam saja Aomine-kun._

**Murasakibara**: hm...aku lebih unggul saat istirahat author-chin~ karena aku tinggi jadi lebih mudah dalam mengantri. *makan maibo*

_- dan sejak kapan istirahat termasuk pelajaran._

**Akashi: **kau meragukanku *ckrisckris* tentu saja aku unggul dalam semua mata pelajaran.

-_oh kalau begitu no komen deh._

**Kagami**: eh? Hmm...mungkin tataboga. *garuk2 kepala*

_- tentu saja. *angguk2*_

Oke sepertinya sudah cukup, lanjut kepertanyaan kedua...

Jengjeng *sound efek*

.

2. Misalnya Kagami + anggota kiseki yang lain berubah menjadi perempuan, maka siapa yang akan kau jadikan pacar?

**Kuroko**: ...maaf author-san aku tidak kuat membayangkannya...

_- ah baiklah Kuroko-kun tarik nafas hembuskan...coba lebih rileks...sudah..? oke jadi jawabannya?_

**Kuroko**: Akashi-kun karena leherku tidak akan sakit kalau aku berpacaran dengannya.

_- ah semoga yang bersangkutan tidak mendengarnya._

**Kise: **tentu saja hm...Kurokocchi-ssu pasti dia perempuan yang manis cocok denganku kan -ssu?

_- aku kasihan pada Kuroko-kun._

**Midorima**: menurut oha asa warna keberuntunganku hari ini adalah warna merah jadi aku pilih Akashi, bukan karena aku suka dia tapi karena itu 'perintah' oha asa ingat itu. *memalingkan wajah*

_- ah tsundere-kun._

**Aomine**: kalau tidak Kise ya Kagami kau tanya kenapa... ya karena Kise kan model, kalau jadi perempuan pasti cantik dan Kagami entah mengapa aku memiliki feeling kalau dia bakal jadi perempuan berdada besar.

_-tetap saja mesum seperti biasanya._

**Murasakibara**: Kuro-chin dan Aka-chin pasti enak dimakan.

_- ano kan mereka berubah jadi perempuan bukan makanan, Murasaki-kun._

**Akashi**: tentu saja Tetsuya dia yang sesuai dengan tipe ku.

_- oh dia lebih pendek darimu ya... *kena lemparan gunting*_

**Kagami**: hm...Kuroko karena tidak tau...

_- apa-apaan jawaban mu itu Kagami-kun. *ngamuk-ngamuk*_

Baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya...

.

3. Aku akan memberikan satu orang satu kertas yang dilipat, dimana kertas tersebut sudah saya beri nama seseorang didalammya jadi kalian harus mendeskripsikan nama orang yang tertulis dikertas itu dalam tiga kata mengerti?

**Kuroko**: *membuka kertas* Akashi-kun...hm, pintar, berwibawa, tampan.

_- Kuroko kau demam ya? mukamu merah begitu._

**Kise**: siapa ya? *membuka kertas* Midorimacchi...etto pecinta oha asa, tsundere, rajin-ssu aku sering menyontek prnya-ssu.

_-anak-anak tolong jangan tiru Kise-kun._

**Midorima**: *membuka kertas* Aomine pemalas, mesum, hitam sudah cukup kan...

_- hu-uh jleb banget ya._

**Aomine: **hoam..*membuka kertas* Kise...sudah pasti berisik, penganggu, apalagi ya, oh dia itu KUNING...

_- kuning...aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Aomine-kun._

**Murasakibara**: *membuka kertas* Kuro-chin...hm...kecil, mungil, pendek.

_- bukan tiga kata itu artinya sama saja ya?_

**Akashi**: *membuka kertas* heh Kagami Taiga... berisik, berani, barbar.

_- barbar... setidaknya dia masih memakai baju *salah fokus*_

**Kagami**: ukh harus kubuka ya *membuka kertas* Murasakibara... uhm...tinggi, terus apalagi ya kuat, dan... pengemil...

_- pengemil apa itu? (Kagami:orang yang suka ngemil) oh okay deh._

Lanjut...*jengjeng*

.

4. Kalau kalian terjebak dalam suatu ruangan dalam satu hari penuh, kalian ingin berdua dengan siapa diruangan itu? Ingat pilihan hanya GOM dan Kagami..

**Kuroko**: yang tidak berisik jadi mungkin Akashi-kun atau Midorima-kun.

_-oh masuk akal._

**Kise: **Kurokocchi-ssu~ *berteriak dengan semangat*

_- Kise kau pengagum rahasia Kuroko-kun ya.._

**Midorima**: Akashi karena dia tidak berisik.

_- kau sama saja dengan Kise-kun apa jangan-jangan kamu juga fans Akashi-kun *keronosuke melayang*_

**Aomine**: hah mungkin Tetsu setidaknya kami bisa nyambung saat mengobrol.

_- oh mantan bayanganmu sih ya.._

**Murasakibara**: boleh pilih maibo saja? Asal ada maibo aku baik-baik saja.

_- tidak boleh...maibo bukan manusia... Murasaki-kun *garuk-garuk tanah*_

**Akashi**: Shintarou atau Tetsuya karena aku bisa bermain shogi dengan Shintarou kalau bosan dan aku bisa tiduran dipangkuan Tetsuya kalau mengantuk.

_- kok bagian Kuroko-kunnya terdengar modus ya?_

**Kagami**: sama siapa saja boleh asal jangan sama Nigou *merinding*

_- Kagami-kun kenapa bawa-bawa Nigou kan dia tidak ada dalam pilihan *pundung*_

Dan akhirnya pertanyaan terakhir... *prokprokprok (sfx)*

.

5. Apa kata-kata romantis yang akan kau ucapkan pada orang yang kau suka?

**Kuroko**: aku akan selalu berada disisimu seperti sebuah bayangan yang tak pernah meninggalkan pemiliknya *ngomong dengan ekspresi datar*

_- oh so sweet *sakit gigi*_

**Kise**: tidak perlu mencontoh perbuatan orang lain untuk mendapatkan hatiku, sayang... karena disini *nunjuk kearah hati* yang ada hanya perasaanku yang sepenuhnya untukmu, perlu pembuktian? Aku bisa membuktikannya *senyum menggoda*

_- raja gombal *ngangguk-ngangguk*_

**Midorima: **aku merasa tidak perlu membawa lucky item milikku, karena dengan adanya dirimu pun aku sudah menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia *muka memerah-malu*

_- a...aku tidak tau kamu bisa gombal *tersipu*_

**Aomine**: kau tak perlu khawatir...kau juga tak perlu takut aku akan perpaling ke yang lain karena... yang bisa mendapatkanku hanya dirimu seorang..tidak ada yang lain *senyum menggoda*

_-akh pingsan deh..._

**Murasakibara**: hanya satu hal yang bisa menyaingi rasa manis semua makanan manisku... yaitu senyumanmu...membuatku selalu ingin memakanmu tiap kali aku melihat senyuman itu *makan maibo*

_-glek...dia manusia bukan makanan..._

**Akashi**: kau ingat kan kalau kata-kataku selalu benar. Kalau aku bilang aku menyukai dirimu, itu benar. Kalau aku bilang aku menyayangi dirimu, itu juga benar. Dan kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, tentu saja benar. Jika kau meragukannya kau tau sendiri akibatnya *ckrisckris*

_- awalnya so sweet kok akhirannya... *merinding*_

**Kagami**: aku tidak pandai mengatakan kata-kata romantis, yang ku tahu hanya 'i love you' dan menurutku itu sudah menggambarkan perasaanku padamu *senyum*

_- ya sangat menggambarkan *malu*_

.

Gadis itu menutup buku ditangannya...

Setelah puas dengan apa yang didapat(?), gadis manis tersebut segera berpamitan dengan para korbannya(?), dan juga pemain-pemain kuroko no basket lainnya. Melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangat seolah-olah itulah saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, kemudian gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berlari menuju matahari tenggelam...oh salah maksudnya pulang kerumah, sebab ibunya nyariin dia daritadi...

Dan cerita ini pun TAMAT

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf saya tau cerita diatas sungguh absurd dan membuat mata anda sekalian berkunang-kunang. Dan saya mengucapkan makasih untuk yang telah membaca cerita ini (kalau ada), sekian cuap-cuap saya, jadi...

Apakah ada yang mau review? (nigou's eyes jutsu gagal)


End file.
